inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Lizard demon
|name = Lizard demon |image name = Lizard yokai.jpg |kanji = イモリ妖怪 |death = Killed by Miroku |status = Deceased |species = Lizard yōkai |gender = Male |eyes = Yellow |skin = Green |abilities = Shapeshifting |anime debut = 55 |manga = 199 |japanese voice = * *Fumioki |english voice = * *Andrew Toth |imagecat = Images of Lizard demon }} The was a weak yōkai who, imposed as Satsuki's brother, tricked her into giving him her Shikon Jewel shard. Fortunately, Shippō and Inuyasha saved her before she was harmed. History This lizard demon appeared before he posed as Satsuki's brother. Miroku, as he often did, entered the lavish dwelling of the village headman and told him that he sensed a demonic presence. Inuyasha and the others believed that Miroku was merely lying to the man and intended to perform a fake exorcism as he normally would, in order to ensure that they had food and a place to sleep for the night. Much to everyone's surprise, it turned out that Miroku was actually telling the truth this time, and he easily exorcised the lizard demon from the headman's home. The lizard demon was seen soon after, vowing that he would get retribution for being exorcised from the headman's dwelling; he said that he would use Satsuki to reach these means. Soon after, when Satsuki was at home, her brother, who everyone in the village knew to be dead, and she happily welcomed him home. Shippō arrived soon after, and realized that the lizard demon was masquerading as Satsuki's brother. The demon threatened to kill Satsuki if Shippō didn't bring him a real shard of the Shikon Jewel. Using his fox magic, Shippō revealed the true identity of the imposter. Shippō and Satsuki managed to escape, but the lizard demon soon gave chase, destroying Satsuki's home in the process. Shippō planned to fight the lizard off by himself. The lizard demon revealed that he used Satsuki in order to take Shippō as a hostage as a means of getting a shard of the Shikon Jewel from his friends. Shippō continued to fight the lizard demon, but was unable to do much damage to the demon besides biting it. Just then, Inuyasha arrived on the scene. Inuyasha thought that this would be the perfect opportunity to try out the Backlash Wave, but soon realized that the lizard demon's yōki was so weak that he couldn't even use it. Inuyasha then angrily punched the demon, causing it to revert to a much smaller form; Miroku soon arrived and pinned the lizard to the ground with his staff, realizing that this is the same demon he had exorcised before. Powers & Abilities * Shapeshifting: This lizard demon had the ability to transform itself to have the appearance of another person, as seen when it transformed into Satsuki's brother. * Stomach Acid: The lizard demon had the ability to spit up a substance it referred to as "stomach acid", which was a white, poisonous substance that had the power to dissolve other beings and objects; it dissolved a rock only moments after it made contact. Media appearances * Chapter 200 Anime * Episode 55 * Episode 100 }} References de:Eidechsenyōkai (Episode 55) es:Lagartija Demonio Category:Deceased Category:Individuals Category:Individuals from the feudal era Category:Male Category:Yōkai